waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sultan (Beauty and the Beast)
Sultan is a dog of the Beast's Castle in Beauty and the Beast, who was turned into a footstool by the Enchantress. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast In the movie, Sultan is the castle's pet dog who gets turned into a footstool when the castle is put under the spell of the Enchantress. Sultan makes his first appearance as the footstool when Maurice enters the castle from being lost in the woods. When Maurice comes to sit down in the Beast's chair Sultan runs up to him and Maurice pets him. Then Sultan gets in front of the chair so that Maurice can put his feet up and get comfortable. Later on, when Belle comes to stay in the castle, Sultan runs outside to play in the snow and runs to Belle when she gives him a hug. Later on, when Gaston and the Villagers come to attack the castle Sultan is seen running from Gaston's friend LeFou and some other Villagers who are trying to attack him. Just when it seems like Sultan is cornered in the kitchen the Stove comes to life and scares the Villagers away to save Sultan's life. Chip is riding Sultan when he is turned back into a normal dog and Chip is turned into a little boy again. After turning back into a dog, Sultan watches Belle and the Prince dance together with the other residents of the castle. In the Special Edition-exclusive song Human Again, he ends up causing some messes in the ballroom while it is being cleaned due to dirty "pawprints", and also proceeds to chase a pillow with cat-like characteristics (referring to the running gag of dogs chasing cats). The Enchanted Christmas Sultan is first seen in his dog form chasing Chip around the castle. As Chip begins unwrapping a present for him Sultan begins chewing on the paper that Chip has unwrapped. Sultan then sits down and listens to Mrs. Potts tell the story about Christmas last year. In the story, Sultan appears in his footstool form and watches along with Chip, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth as Belle and Beast skate together. Later on when Belle and Chip go out to look for a Christmas Tree on the Castle Grounds, Sultan goes with them but then he hears Fife's piccolo sound from inside the castle and runs in and finds Fife and begins to chase him around until he corners him in a chair but luckily Belle comes and tells Sultan to get down to which Sultan does. Sultan finally appears again back in his dog form in present day and runs up to Belle and the Prince as they wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Live-action appearances Beauty and the Beast (2017) The footstool, although in the form of a piano bench, appears in the live-action remake. Here, he is named '''Froufrou' and is an Yorkshire Terrier apparently owned by Madame de Garderobe and her husband Cadenza. Trivia *His breed is unknown, although he resembles a mutt. **His overall appearance was a direct contradiction to the prologue, as the Prince in one of the stained glass windows was depicted as owning at least two pedigree-type dogs, one white, and one brown. **In the 2017 live-action remake, he is identified as a Yorkshire Terrier breed. *His ears are smaller in the first midquel. *Sultan wasn't the first 'footstool dog' created by Disney. A similar character appeared in the 1936 Mickey Mouse short Thru the Mirror, which explored a similar concept of animated furniture that Beauty and the Beast had. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Males